1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lifting devices and, more specifically, to the devices used for lifting and positioning sand barrels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Previous lifting devices for lifting sand barrels include two different types. The first type of sand barrel lifting devices use a rigid beam with short tabs on each side. The tabs have pins that insert into holes in the side of the barrel. A disadvantage of this device is that it is not safe since the top of the barrel can break at the pin position.
The second type of sand barrel lifting devices uses a steel circular strap that bolts around the middle of a sand barrel and is supported by a flange on the barrel perimeter. A steel wire cable is attached to vertical side tabs on the steel circular strap and is used for lifting the sand barrel. This type of device needs a long lifting cable to clear the sides of the barrel. The long lifting cable removes the possibility of using standard fork lift trucks to move the sand barrels as the forks of the truck do not reach high enough to lift a drum. This arrangement is also prone to creating an undesirable swinging of the sand barrel during movement.
Therefore, what is needed is a sand barrel lifter that may be used with a fork lift truck that also reduces the potential of the sand barrel swinging and portions of the sand barrel breaking off.